Perfect
by KayMile
Summary: I looked at myself in the mirror. I was ugly, useless, horrifying, and FAT! No wonder he doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me! He hates me! He hates me because I'm FAT, not skinny. Everyone he dates is SKINNY! So that's what I need to be. SKINNY! Yaoi. NaruSasu. Warnings inside.


This is a NaruSasu story so there's YAOI

Also, some chapters may be unsuitable for young kids.

Also, this whole (some in different chaps) story will contain the following...

language

anorexia and bulimia ,cutting ,themes ,tears ,attempt suicide ,nightmares

I will give the warnings in the begining of each chapter just incase. Such as this

**WARNING: tears and language**

okay.

Now here is the first chapter of my story _**Perfect...**_

_**sorry forgot...**_

_**I don't own **__**Naruto.**_

* * *

I sat on the bathroom floor. Staring at myself in the full length mirror. Why can't he love me, like I love him? Why can't I be perfect enough for him? What is wrong with me? How am I different from everyone else? ...from all the other people he has dated? All these questions were running through my head and every question had no answer.

I looked back at my reflection. Its at that moment I realized how ugly I was. My cheeks were chubby. My head was big. But worst of all hair was too long making me look like a girl. Oh no! Are these my flaws that he hates.

Just to be sure I stood up and took off all my clothes, but my boxers. I gasped at what I saw. I continued to look at my self closely in the mirror.

I was FAT! No wonder he doesn't love me. I'm FAT! I'm FUCKING FAT! That's why he doesn't love me. He only dates skinny people. I mean come on, Sakura is skinny. Sai is skinny. Ino is skinny. Neji is skinny. Hell! All those countless guys and girls were skinny.

Tears welled in my eyes. I could never be skinny like them. I fell to the floor, tears leaving marks all over my fat face. WHY? WHY? WHY? Why can't I be skinny like them?

"Sasuke, dinners ready come on." I heard Itachi say through the door. NO! NO! NO! NO, NO, NO! NO! NO I CAN'T EAT! THAT WILL MAKE ME FATTER! NO!

"I'm not feeling well Itachi. So I'll just skip dinner and go to bed. Okay!" I said my voice cracking.

"Sasuke. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling well. I'll be out in a minute. Then, I'm going to bed." No, I'm NOT okay, I feel miserable, and I'm FAT! I look like damn sumo wrestler.

"Okay. Come down if you feel better." I heard him say as his steps got further and further away.

I'm not ever coming down. I look horrifying. I look ugly. I look useless. I look god damn FAT! I slowly turned back around and examined my self. Why do I have to be ugly and UN-perfect? WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE a piece of SHIT!

I looked around the room for something to make me skinnier. That's when I spotted a scale in the corner. I felt my body take over as I walked over to it.

I looked at the scale, know what I was about to see will either make me or break me. It will make me by saying i only need to lose a few pounds with some exercise and no eating for a few days. It will break me by say I need to lose a ton of weight just to get him to look at me.

I bit my lip as I slowly and steadily lifted my left foot over the scale. When, my foot was on it, I did the same with my right. I closed my eyes scared to see what it says. I opened my eyes after what felt like seconds. When I saw my weight, tears started trailing down my face...again.

No! NO! NO! That can't be true. It will take forever to lose weight now! Why? WHY! Does he have to like FUCKING SKINNY PEOPLE? I bet they weigh like what 90 pounds. When I way the same as a sumo wrestler at 179 pounds. WHY! WHY GOD WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME FAT? WHY DID YOU MAKE IT TO WHERE HE ONLY LOVES SKINNY PEOPLE? WHY CAN'T I BE SKINNY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE CRAP? I mean come on... WHY?

I scurried out of the bathroom. And, put on the baggiest clothes I could find, that will hide my fat. I looked at myself in the mirror with daggers. I hate myself! I HATE EVERYONE, but him. I love him, but he doesn't love me.

I climbed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why must I be horrifying? I always thought I was prefect. When in reality I was ugly. I always thought I had no imperfection, and bad qualities, but the truth is I was wrong.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I thought about how me and him would be perfect together. As, I thought more about it the more determined I got to become skinny.


End file.
